


Uchiha Cakes

by gamorasquill



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Creampie, Fingering, M/M, Prostate Orgasm, Sorry Not Sorry, and wow I am just so sorry for this fic, but I'm also lowkey not sorry, i don't even know why i wrote this, it started over a headcanon, slight booty worship, this is just...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Minato thinks Fugaku has a great ass and naughty things ensue when he gives into his dirty thoughts.





	

Minato watched with a lustful smirk as Fugaku searched for some missing paperwork. The man was bent over his desk looking through it with determined fervor. No doubt his face was flushed with frustration and annoyance and his brow was creased like it always was when he got upset.

 _Ohhhhh, Fuu-chan, you're so adorable...and so naughty!_ He cooed to himself silently, a blush of his own creeping onto his face. _Bending over and tempting me like this in my own office! How devious and seductive of you...~_

"Did you find it?" He asked, optimism obvious in his tone.

"If I had found it do you honestly think I'd still be hunched over like this?" The Uchiha snapped with an aggravated sigh. "You should be doing this anyway! _You're_ the one who lost it."

Minato's smile vanished and he stepped towards the older man. "I tried to offer my help, but you wouldn't let me. Every time I came over you just shoved me aside."

"Because you'd only get in the way."

Fugaku stood with another sigh and stretched out his back, only relaxing when a rather loud crack hit the air. The yondaime frowned at the loss of the very attractive sight that was once presented to him. He would never admit it aloud, because he liked his scrotum where it was and didn't want to be flayed alive, but he loved the patriarch's ass. Minato had always been an ass man Fugaku's was a damn goldmine. It was so...big and firm. Every time he saw that beautiful rump he just wanted to just smack it and grab it. Of course he'd never do anything of the sort because well...again he valued his genitalia. He did imagine that it felt very nice...and looked even better.

The Uchiha turned to glance over his shoulder and frowned deeply. "What are you staring at?"

Minato shrugged with his trademark bright smile. "Nothing."

Onyx eyes rolled and Fugaku went back to his previous task, presenting his lovely treasure of a rear to the yondaime once again. Minato sucked in a sharp breath and kept his eyes on the prize. The blonde hokage felt his pants grow tighter and bit his bottom lip a little roughly. Before long he was sporting a full blown erection, much to his chagrin.

Make it go away! Make it go away! He cried desperately in his head. He couldn't even fathom what Fugaku would do should he happen to turn around again. Minato knew it wouldn't be anything pretty or kind.

Still, he couldn't will the arousal away and it was all because of the sexy ass in front of him. Blue eyes drifted back to the older man's backside once again and the yondaime lost all sense of himself. In the blink of an eye he was standing right behind the Uchiha, his erection pressing up against his firm rear. Minato felt nothing but sweet bliss, his blue eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head and shamelessly grounded against the other man. Unfortunately, Fugaku didn't share his ecstasy.

 _ **"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**_ The Uchiha patriarch boomed.

Minato could practically feel the anger emitting from the older man and knew that his eyes were already bleeding a deep red. Quickly, with a speed too quick to follow, he untied the man's forehead protector and wrapped it around his eyes. That didn't stop the Uchiha from raising his elbow and slamming it into his nose.

With a groan, the hokage stumbled backwards and was met with a fist to the gut. The blow was so hard it nearly made him wretch. He gave another pained groan this one longer and more agony filled.

_**"YOU SON OF A--"** _

Minato tackled the man, cutting off his angry exclamation and knocking him back onto the desk, splaying him over its surface. More papers went soaring into the air before fluttering onto the ground. The yondaime mumbled a curse as he realized he was going to have to pick all of those papers up later but now wasn't the time to worry about that. He had a furious Uchiha to deal with at the moment.

 _ **"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!"**_ Fugaku swore, struggling like a wild animal beneath him.

The blonde gripped both of his hands and slammed them above his head, pinning them in place. He smiled at his victory and worked quickly to bind the man's hands, leaving him completely powerless before him. Blinding him was the most important thing. Minato didn't even want to think about what kind of genjutsu Fugaku would put him in if he could use his kekkai genkai. Making sure he couldn't remove the blindfold was the second most important thing. Now he had the man completely at his mercy.

_"Minato, I **swear** to--"_

"Would you relax already." The hokage cooed teasingly but also gently, reaching up to stroke at the other's cheek. He couldn't say he was surprised when the other immediately jerked away from his touch. "When have I ever hurt you?"

"Never because up until now you've never been powerful enough to do so!" Fugaku spat out.

"Ouch." Minato replied as he spread the man's legs apart. "That was hurtful."

"Eat me!"

"Oh, believe me." The yondaime flipped the man over onto his stomach with relative ease. "I intend to do just that." He mused with a hungry grin, trailing his hand down the Uchiha's back to his plump rear.

Fugaku blushed deeply, squirming in shock and obvious discomfort. "H..hey! What in the hell do you think you're doing!?" He demanded once again.

"You'll see." Minato teased, pressing a harsh smack to the other's backside. He nearly moaned when his hand met with the Uchiha's flesh. It was just as firm as he had imagined.

 _"Ow!_ _What the **FUCK** ARE YOU--"_

"I doubt Mikoto tells you this often or at all. Hell, I don't think anyone's ever told you this before in your life ever. And why would they considering your reputation for an angry, old and uptight prick." The hokage teased, easing the the older man's pants down to his knees despite his furious protests. "But you have an _incredibly_ delicious ass."

"D..don't be disgusting!" Fugaku snapped, his cheeks redder than ever.

"I'm not. Just being honest. Your ass is amazing...so big and round and--"

"Are you telling me the reason you're doing this to me is because you want to _**molest**_ me!? Right here in your own goddamn office!"

Minato shrugged. "More or less but I prefer the term appreciate. That's all I'm doing... appreciating this wonderful--"

_"MINATO THIS IS **NOT** FUNNY!"_

"I'm not laughing and you're being a little too loud."

"AND WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT--!"

The Uchiha was cut off by the hokage's glove, balled up and shoved deep inside his mouth. A furious and outraged growl sounded in Fugaku's throat but Minato was too distracted too even care. He smiled and gently pat the man's cheek.

"That's much better. Now...let's see about this lovely rump we have here."

Minato knelt down and gripped the man's ass with both hands, squeezing the tight muscles before pulling them apart. Fugaku made a shock gasp and the blonde could tell his cheeks were redder than his sharingan. He smiled at the tight pink pucker and pressed his tongue against it. His smile only grew as the Uchiha made a sound that he couldn't quite describe, probably something between disgust and shame.

Minato was no stranger to rimming however, like he said before he was an ass man. He did this sort of thing to Kushina all the time and she went nuts over it. He had always wanted to do it to his stern advisor and now he finally had a chance. No way was he giving it up. If he could get his wife to enjoy it...he had no doubt that he could get him to enjoy it as well.

The hokage pressed more pressure against the other's entrance with his tongue while he rubbed circles against his thighs. He ran his tongue in circles, teasing the man's hole with a delighted moan before pushing in all the way. The Uchiha lifted his chest completely off the table with a muffled cry and tossed his head back. He trembled as the slimy wet appendage sunk deeper inside of him and teased at his insides while Minato's hands spread him further apart. His cheeks flushed deeper as he felt his member hardening in between his legs and tried to resist the urge to thrust back onto the tongue currently exploring him.

With a teasing grin, the blonde pulled away and pressed a kiss to the twitching hole. He didn't give Fugaku much time to rest however, sticking a finger inside of him not even a minute later. He chuckled when the older man instinctively tightened up with a muffled shocked yelp.

"Relax." He urged, trying to press in further to no avail. The uptight man was just too tight which wasn't a surprise. Fugaku was much too proud to be into ass play. Hell, he had to be tied up and blindfolded just for Minato to do this.

With a slight sigh, he gripped the semi-erect member in between the man's legs. He moaned as he watched the Uchiha unravel beneath him. The dark haired man slumped against the desk, unintentionally pushing his ass out further.

Minato stroked him until he was completely erect and had precum dripping from his shaft. He grinned when the man loosened up not longer after, making it much easier to invade his body. The hokage felt around inside the man like he was a curious traveler searching for a treasure, which wasn't completely untrue. Minato wanted to see what would happen when he hit that certain bundle of nerves inside the man. He'd had his g-spot toyed with before and he could barely contain himself, climaxing so hard his head spun. He knew Fugaku wouldn't have the exact same reaction but he was still curious.

The man in question made a strange sound in his throat, no doubt not used to the sensation of having anything inside of him. Minato felt a pang of guilt strike him and leaned down to press a trail of kisses along his the outline of his spine while his other hand continued to stroke his erection. His finger teased at the tip, smearing precum around his shaft while sucking lightly on his neck.

Fugaku stifled a moan and his breathing grew heavier as he tried to fight off the pleasure assaulting his body. His eyes were squeezed shut as his cheeks burned with chagrin. This had to be the most humiliating thing he had ever endured and he swore that he would have his revenge. Minato would pay _dearly_ for this--

The Uchiha patriarch's thoughts were cut short as an explosion of ecstasy suddenly went off in his body. It hit him like an arrow and sent echoes of mind blowing pleasure throughout him. The blow was so unexpected he actually cried out and he came hard, painting Minato's fingers and palm with his seed. His dark eyes rolled and he pushed his hips outward, trying to get more of whatever the hell just happened before his weak legs gave out and he collapsed against the desk he was bent over. He shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. His eyes grew wide as he tried to come down from the almost devastating high. He had never cum so hard in his entire life. 

The yondaime lightly hummed his approval and brought his cum stained hand to his lips, licking it clean with an almost feral grin. With a hungry groan he removed his own painfully hard and twitching erection. He hissed as the cool air hit his hard on and moved around the desk, kneeling down and opening the last drawer. He searched around in it before letting out a satisfied sigh and held up a small bottle of lube.

Smiling giddily, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Fugaku's nose and moved around the desk again. He popped the lube open and squeezed a generous amount out and coated his member. A small moan left him as he covered his erection in the slick liquid. When he was sure he had coated himself enough, he gently pressed it against the other man's entrance.

Panicked and surprised, Fugaku bolted upwards with a quiet but shocked noise only to gently be pushed back down. Minato knew he was frightened even if he would never admit it aloud but he'd never hurt him. He knew that this wouldn't exactly be pleasant but he no intentions of keeping it that way.

"Shhh, don't worry. I'll be gentle." He murmured, draping himself over the other.

He pushed inside until the head of his cock disappeared. A pained sound left the Uchiha and his fists balled behind him. The yondaime pressed kisses along his spine once again until he reached his neck. Gently he blew onto his ear before nibbling on his earlobe and reaching around to stroke his member.

Fugaku groaned but didn't fight against the hokage, mostly because his the majority of his strength had ebbed away after his last climax. His body felt numb and he was tired and wanted nothing more than to just lie down and go to sleep but the blonde had other plans for him. It wasn't nearly enough for him to tie him up, blindfold him, and even lick and touch him in the most **_UNSPEAKABLE_** of places. Now he wanted to mount him too. Would his humiliation never cease?

The Uchiha bit into his gag to stifle another pained noise ebbing in his throat as Minato pushed in further until he was fully sheathed inside him. A low whine left him as he was left to adjust to the pain of being stretched and completely opened up. Heat pooled into his cheeks and his breathing escalated.

 _"Relax."_ Minato urged softly, remaining completely still to the give the older man time to adjust.

The elder gave no response, simply trying to catch his quickened breath. Minato knew he was beyond angry and he would probably be getting the silent treatment for a while, maybe even an ass kicking or two later. It had still been worth it... Right now he had his cock buried deep in one of the most prestigious and prominent men in the entire village. Not many could brag about that. Not that he ever would of course but it would always be a gigantic victory for him to enjoy nonetheless.

"I'm going to move now...do you think you can handle it?" He asked softly, nuzzling the other man and kissing his shoulder.

Fugaku merely made a small sound in his throat and shifted slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable. The blonde smiled down at him and placed one more kiss to his neck before slowly pulling out only to push back in. The Uchiha gasped and his head fell back as he softly moaned into the gag.

Minato, satisfied at the reaction, gripped his hips and thrusted again. This time much harder and deeper. The patriarch felt absolutely incredible around his erect member and he was floating on cloud nine. He continued his thrusts trying to be as gentle as he good. It was bad enough that he was doing this without Fugaku's consent, the least he could do was make it enjoyable for him. With a smirk, the hokage angled himself inside the other man, trying to find the one spot that would make him see stars.

His aim proved to be true because the moment thrust, Fugaku leapt up with a stunned cry of pleasure. He leapt up so high that he actually stood upright. Minato chuckled into his ear and thrust again, grinning as he watched the Uchiha lose himself in ecstasy. His cheeks burned a bright red and a bit of drool seeped from the side of his mouth. He could only imagine what his eyes looked like now, probably rolled into his head, barely even able to reveal their dark brown color.

The yondaime's thrusts quickened as he rode out his own pleasure, shamelessly riding the man like a horse. Minato let out a rather loud moan as he felt his climax growing closer and closer and he gripped the Uchiha's hips with bruising force. From the look on Fugaku's face he was thoroughly enjoying himself just as much as he was, even sporting another hard on, already dripping with precum.

The blonde hokage smiled at the other's small cries and moans, still muffled by the glove stuffed into his mouth. The yondaime reached up and removed his gag, grinning when a lusty and pleasure filled moan escaped the elder man. Fugaku gasped in surprise when the glove in his mouth was suddenly gone but didn't bother to stifle himself anymore. His hips eagerly pushed backwards, meeting in time with Minato's thrusts.

Skin snacking against skin and the Uchiha's low moans and groans were the only sounds filling the room. Minato pushed against his shoulder, bending him onto the desk once again. His grip tightened even more and his thrusts quickened. He smacked the other's rear rather harshly, almost like it was a punishment. With a low and feral growl he gave another smack, this one hard enough to leave a mark.

Fugaku jumped each time he was struck and turned to glare even though his eyes were still concealed. "S..stop spanking me!" He snapped before a moan overcame him and his head lolled to the side. He murmured a curse and rolled his hips, trying to get more delicious friction against his prostate.

"Can't...help it." Minato murmured, leaning down and pressing a few kisses to his shoulder as an apology. "You're ass is just so damn--"

"If you _**d..dare**_ finish that sentence, I swear to kami I will cut your tongue out and make you choke on it."

Chuckling, the hokage continued his quick thrusts. He wasn't going to last much longer. "Still feisty even when I have you bent over my desk and my cock buried inside you."

"D..don't be-- _ah!_ Don't be v..vulgar!"

"I'm not." Minato insisted, groaning when his cock pulsed again. "Only stating the facts."

Fugaku ignored him and a moan tore itself from his throat. His body felt so warm with Minato inside him he was almost convinced he was going to burst into flames at any given moment. Waves of pleasure were constantly hitting him so hard he was having trouble remembering what was going on.

"Oh... _f..fuck."_ He moaned quietly followed by a gasp.

Minato cried out in pleasure, snapping his hips forward more harshly. His climax was getting closer by the second. He groaned and leaned closer to his newfound lover and sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

 _"AH! FUCK!"_ Fugaku exclaimed, throwing his head back as he came, white jutting out of his cock and staining the front side of the desk in thick ribbons of white.

His climax caused him to clench tighter around Minato, throwing him over the edge mere moments later. After several more desperate thrusts, the hokage finally buried himself to the hilt in the Uchiha and came hard with a loud moan. Fugaku made an awkward sound as he felt the other's hot seed spread throughout his lower body before collapsing. Minato followed soon after, slumping against the older man with a sated smile.

"Kami that was...that was... _incredible."_ He breathed out, kissing Fugaku's neck before undoing his blindfold with his teeth and watching it fall to the ground.

To his immense surprise, he found the man's eyes to be a dark onyx instead of a blood red. His face was slowly beginning to lose its red tint but was still a bit pink. Anger was present on his face though. A lot of anger...

"Unbind my hands." He ordered darkly. **"Right now."**

Minato obliged and wasn't surprised when he was kicked away soon after. He fell back, landing roughly on the ground. Fugaku gave him no time to recover however, dropping onto his lap only moments later, straddling him. He grabbed him by the throat and punched him square in the face, satisfied when blood began leaking from the blonde's nostrils.

The yondaime groaned in pain but it was cut off as his lips were caught in a searing kiss. Blue eyes widened in shock but Minato returned the kiss nevertheless, his hands immediately returning to the plump ass he had just made sweet love to. He gripped both globes of flesh in his hands as he returned Fugaku's blazing kiss, moaning into his mouth as the other ground their bare members together.

The Uchiha broke the kiss and grabbed a handful of his hair, painfully yanking his head back. "If you _ever_ **dare** to do anything like this to me again without my consent, I will castrate you myself and watch you slowly bleed out. Do we understand each other?" He growled, eyes burning with fury.

Minato gulped in terror and nodded quickly in understanding. Fugaku huffed his satisfaction before crossing his arms, his eyes lowering as he glared down at the hokage. The yondaime couldn't help but notice that his cheeks were quickly reddening once again. "Good. Now that being said...I want you to do it again."

Blue eyes widened a second time but Minato quickly grinned and nodded. He sat up and pulled the other flush against him, once again gripping the firm rump he had come to love so much. "Oh... _with pleasure."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I wrote this because I honestly do not know lol but I hope you guys enjoyed it at least XD


End file.
